<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>如何保养你的天使 by Gladiatorism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452918">如何保养你的天使</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism'>Gladiatorism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Wing Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一小段艰难复健，本该是车</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>如何保养你的天使</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>想来想去，地堡能让Cas放得下翅膀的地方只有车库。</p><p>当Castiel坐在impala前盖上，壮丽的翅膀垂落两侧，Dean拿着水管，一下有些失语，Cas看上去十分尴尬，眼神飘忽，好像已经在后悔这个决定。</p><p>“Dean，呃，我知道我现在看起来很糟……或许你可以出去，我自己洗。”</p><p>“Wow，Cas，你……这真是，我只是不知道你的翅膀有这么大，相信我，它们很好看。”</p><p>Castiel的翅膀折叠起来，但长长的黑色飞羽即使在车库暗淡的灯光下依然流溢着彩虹般的光泽。</p><p>“也许，在堕天之前是……”</p><p>Dean想象了一下，那或许是雪白的，毛绒绒的，就像任何人对天使的刻板印象。</p><p>“是？你的意思是比这还要好看。Cas，我的话更喜欢黑色的。”Dean眨了眨眼，“但是，也许至少你应该把风衣脱了？还是你有什么让它们保持干燥的小魔法，那也行。”</p><p>Cas点点头，心不在焉地脱了风衣，西装，领带也被他扯松了。处在换羽期，真正让他感觉热的不是这些衣物，而是人类皮囊本身。</p><p>Dean，洗车很有经验，但洗天使显然还是第一次，感谢记录者，这些英国人让车库都有热水，他试着水温，抬起头就看见Cas正在解衬衫扣子。他告诉自己：只是帮好朋友的忙。他要洗澡，就得脱衣服，这是理所当然的事。</p><p>但Castiel解到第三颗扣子的时候停了下来，似乎想起了什么。“Dean，我认为这样就行。”</p><p>Dean不得不承认，自己的确松了一口气。但是，Cas穿着衬衫，光着腿——谢天谢地他还留着条短裤——以及小腿袜，不知道该怎么说，Dean自己从来不穿这种袜子，上帝保佑，还是有袜带的那种，这让Dean想起了一些他偶然间看到的gay porn——不是说他真的看过，至少封面上的演员是这样穿的。</p><p>“ok，Cas，那我开始了？有什么注意事项，你尽管和我说。”Dean尽量让自己看上去轻松，自然，以及镇定，没有对自己天使朋友的非分之想。</p><p>Castiel犹豫了一下，说：“没有，开始吧。”</p><p>Dean看见他眼里闪过的那一丝顾虑，又追问了一次：“真的？”</p><p>“嗯……也许轻一点。我的翅膀可能很，呃，敏感。”</p><p>Dean一时不知道该怎么回应，他哦了一声，又觉得不该如此简单，补了一句：“我不会弄疼你的。”</p><p>这当然没有让这件事听起来更不奇怪。</p><p>Castiel只是点了点头，Dean站在他身侧，伸手去揉，羽毛很软，软得几乎有些不可思议，Cas似乎被吓了一跳，身子一颤，连同翅膀也抖了一抖，又飘落了几根。</p><p>Dean现在才看见他翅膀上的焦痕。他想到正是对方把自己从地狱里拉起来，也许他的翅膀在那个时候就已经受损了。</p><p>“也许，先来个按摩？天使，你看上去相当紧张。”</p><p>Castiel歪头看他，不安地扯了扯自己的衬衫，或者说Jimmy的衬衫，总之，他显然不太想脱衣服，Dean了然地拍了拍他的肩膀，Cas吓得一抖，翅膀尖差点打碎了墙上的灯。</p><p>“可以，那，那应该会有帮助。”</p><p>Dean先是试探性地，把手放上他的肩膀，就像普通人类的普通按摩一样，他能感觉到Cas的肌肉在他手掌下硬邦邦地绷着，换羽期——无论这个词有多么不准确——一定很不好受。</p><p>Dean显然也没有多少按摩的经验，只是凭感觉用指骨揉开他肌肉的硬结，与此同时Cas发出一声细小的呻吟，Dean问，疼吗？Castiel点点头又摇头，说，这样就行。</p><p>显然，这样的抚摸对Cas的确有作用，Dean看见他领口和胸膛的皮肤柔和地透着光，好像他的真身要忍不住出来了似的。Cas喘息着，翅膀在他的手里颤抖得簌簌作响，而一地的羽毛同样很能说明问题。Dean伸手去揉他肩胛骨上的肿块，Cas几乎是呻吟出声，Dean很快感受到有东西正在溢出来，Cas艰难地解释，那是他的油腺，用来打理羽毛的。</p><p>Dean尽力不去想这一切看上去太糟糕，但Cas这个翅膀根部的腺体在他的按摩下淌油的样子实在非常色情，他也无法忽视Cas压抑着的呻吟，他肩胛骨起伏的样子，好像他随时要挣脱这个人类的皮囊。他忍不住问，Cas，一切还好吗？没想到Castiel发出一声近乎哽咽的呻吟，翅膀边缘的小覆羽立起来，字面意义上像只受惊的小鸟，不过Cas点了点头，说：“谢谢你，Dean，这感觉，唔，感觉很好。”</p><p>“但也许……我应该下来？油会弄脏你的车。”</p><p>Dean深吸一口气，比起impala，现在更重要的是Cas最好不要发现他变紧的裤裆。</p><p>“没事的，Cas，你的油并不脏。”实际上，Dean闻到一股杏仁和果香的混合味道，完美的温和诱人，闻起来像是来自……天堂。只不过Cas的喘息的确让气氛变得不那么圣洁。</p><p>Dean从他的肩羽开始梳理，指尖陷进深处附着的绒羽，那一瞬间Cas的背肌都绷紧了，而且羽毛尖端隐隐发亮，他怀疑那是Cas的荣光，像充上了电一样，泛着流溢的光泽。</p><p>温水打在羽毛上，让Cas的翅膀垂下了一点，又反射性地抖了抖，Dean抬起手来挡：“Wow.Easy,angel.”</p><p>“抱歉，Dean，这感觉很……奇怪。”</p><p>“也许是地球的水让你不适应？”Dean笑了，“毕竟，你说你的翅膀属于以太层面……”</p><p>“不，只是换羽期……我也是第一次遇到这种问题，也许还不适应。”</p><p>“等一下，你说第一次？Cas，我以为你活了几百万年了。”</p><p>“在天堂这个过程是自然的，但在地球……把翅膀带到这个维度来，似乎任何一点刺激都会被放大。”</p><p>Dean能做的只是把水流调小了一些，把翅膀上一些明显的类似血污的东西冲洗下去，Castiel盯着地板上流淌的暗红色的水，蜷起了膝盖，Dean注意到他的僵硬，只是伸手揉了揉他翅膀边缘的覆羽，底下的肌肉摸起来相当有力，毕竟，他是天堂的战士，Dean开始想象那些他从未认真想过的东西，也许在天堂和地狱开战的时候，Castiel率领一支天使军队，他的翅膀舒展开来，飞羽就像千万柄闪亮华丽的天使之刃。那一定……Dean忽然生出一种没来由的愧疚，Cas堕天一来，与他们经历的似乎只有苦难和狼狈，而其中他又为此迁怒了多少次？</p><p>Dean想说抱歉，又不知何从开口，只得把注意力都放在Cas残缺的羽翼上，他拿了自己的洗发水，问Cas是否可以用，Cas认可了其中的化学成分，但Dean留意到他的迟疑，注视着他，等他开口。</p><p>“这似乎是你身上的气味分子。”</p><p>Dean发誓他看见Cas的羽毛变得更蓬松了一些。</p><p>“气味分子？噢，这是我的洗发水……如果你想，我也可以去拿Sam的，他的更，奢华。”</p><p>“没关系，这个就可以。”Castiel躲开了他的目光。</p><p>Dean想象自己是在给小时候的Sammy洗澡，当然，这一切很不一样，首先，Sammy没有翅膀，但他只是想让这一切纯洁一些，忽略刚才他按摩Cas油腺时Cas是如何声音发颤低声喊他名字的。他把洗发水抹上天使的羽毛，从柔软的覆羽到挺拔的飞羽，晕开淡淡柑橘香气，Castiel显然很享受他的手指梳理这些凌乱羽毛的感觉，Dean能感觉到Cas慢慢放松下来，他的翅膀从impala的车盖上柔和地垂下来，神迹一般，如华美的锦缎。白色泡沫裹在羽毛之上，缓缓流淌下来，Dean可以想象他原本的羽翼是多么纯白无暇，比中世纪油画更加辉煌，Cas似乎认为自己这样是不正常的，实际上，他忍受了这个换羽期的痛苦整整一个月，从他之前的种种异常表现看来，那一定相当糟糕，而他只是不停地回避自己的疑问，似乎展示他现在的翅膀是一件羞耻的事情，而Dean还清楚地记得他们相遇的那个夜晚，那时候的Cas，满载着荣光，骄傲而无畏。</p><p>Dean后知后觉地认识到，也许Cas如今的伤痛，自己有着无可推卸的责任，也许他还有一些可以弥补的余地。Cas想成为一个猎人，不论这是不是也是自己的影响，他当然知道这是危险，劳累而毫无回报的，但如果Cas真的想做，他，至少在这件事上，有很多可以和他交流的经验，也许至少和他同行，而不是让他独自开着金色大陆在公路上跌撞试错，这是如此明显的，他应该做的事，但直到今天之前，他都认为，Castiel，无所不能的天使，作为人类的琐碎细节不会给他造成多少麻烦。</p><p>而此时，Castiel正在为地下车库里的一个热水澡向他表示感谢，他听上去那么温和而真诚，而他的翅膀，Dean尽量把每一寸都细致地搓揉干净，在温水的冲刷之后，呈现出一种奇异的黑蓝色，泛着隐约的光泽，像夜晚深沉的海，月亮也碎在里面。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>